Hypertension mainly impairs the blood vessels of humans, rendering arterial angiosclerosis and arteriarctia, which are generally called “arteriosclerosis”. When hypertension is combined with diabetes mellitus, the damage to blood vessels would become accelerated and more severe, and the conditions of patients would be worsened rapidly, to which active treatment should be applied. Hypertension is one of the most common cardiovascular diseases, and is closely related to some of the most fatal human diseases, such as coronary heart disease, cerebrovascular diseases, etc. Although the incidence of hypertension in China is not as high as that in Western countries, it increases year by year. With the improvement of living standards and the degradation of the environment, the number of patients suffered from cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, hyperlipemia and hypercholesterolemia keeps increasing. According to the report, the number of hypertension patients in China has reached 150 million by the end of 2003, and increases at a rate of 5 million per year. Great attention has been paid all over the world to the researches on hypertension, ranging from pathogenesis to clinical prevention and treatment of the disease.
Angiotensin II receptor antagonists are the first choice among the antihypertensive drugs, which have a novel antihypertensive mechanism. It exhibits stable antihypertensive effects, good curative effects, long-term action and good compliance. Sartan drugs include losartan, irbesartan, candesartan, tasosartan, eprosartan, temisartan, valsartan, etc., in which losartan is the first generation of non-peptide angiotensin II receptor inhibitor for oral administration developed by Merck & Co., Inc., and ranks the first among the sartan drugs in the world. Losartan was firstly launched in Sweden in June, 1994, and attained administrative protection in China in 1996. Angiotensin II (AngII) receptor has four subtypes, AT1, AT2, AT3 and AT4, among which AT1 receptor is the overwhelmingly predominant subtype in heart vessels, adrenal cortex and kidney of humans. The medicines currently used in clinical treatment are selective AT1 receptor inhibitors such as losartan, which may block various pharmacological effects produced by endogenous and exogenous AngIIs (including promotion of vasoconstriction, release of aldosterone, etc.), selectively act on AT1 receptors without affecting the functions of other hormone receptors or important ion channels in cardiovascular, or inhibiting angiotensin-converting enzyme (kininase II) that degrades bradykinin, or affecting metabolic processes of AngII and bradykinin. As a first choice of antihypertensive drug, losartan has the advantages of potent effects, long acting term, good compliance, along with renoprotective effects but few adverse effects of dry cough.
Rosuvastatin calcium is a synthesized statin drug which was developed by Shionogi Co., Ltd. (Shionogi Company, Osaka) and assigned to AstraZeneca UK Limited in April, 1998. Rosuvastatin is a selective 3-hydroxyl-3-methylglutaryl-coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase inhibitor, and may be used in the treatment of atheroma, hyperlipemia, familial hypercholesterolemia and similar diseases. The molecular formula of rosuvastatin calcium is shown as follows:

In view of the clinically testing results and the comparison data among statins, rosuvastatin calcium is indeed a “super statin”, which has extremely good antilipemic effects, and is so far the most potent antilipemic drug.
Chinese patent application CN200480002407.2 discloses use of a composition comprising telmisartan and atorvastatin in preparing a medicament for preventing or treating cardiovascular, cardiopulmonary or renal diseases.
According to the report of “Effect of Valsartan and Atorvastatin on Intima-Media Thickness of Common Carotid Artery in Patients with Hypertension”, Acta Aacademiae Medicinae Qingdao Universitatis, Issue 2, 2005, valsartan combined with atorvastatin is more effective than valsartan alone in reversing carotid artery intima-media thickness in primary hypertension patients.
Although the combination of the mentioned sartans and statins could bring both antihypertensive and antilipemic effects as described in the above patent application and document, these effects are not sufficient for hypertensive patients who may have high risk of cardiovascular diseases, as chronic hypertension may result in damages to key organs such as cardiovascular system and kidney. Accordingly, the objective of antihypertensive treatment is not only to reduce the blood pressure to desired level, but also to rectify the coexisting risk factors such as cardiovascular diseases. Meanwhile, a suitable medicament shall be selected to improve metabolic disorders and prognosis of the patients. Therefore, it is desired in clinical treatment to find a multidrug combination therapy which could treat hypertensive diseases, while effectively controlling the incidence of associated cardiovascular diseases, and more potently improving the survival and prognosis of hypertensive patients.